


The Devil Plays Piano

by wolfqueen1015



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, post-Season 1, some cuddling with the devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfqueen1015/pseuds/wolfqueen1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Lucifer drabble, only an actual drabble this time lol.<br/>Which may or may not end up a piece of an actual fic.<br/>Canon-Divergence, I guess, basically all canon accepted, post season one finale. Chloe has figured out that Lucifer is actually the Devil and she has questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Plays Piano

“So, I really did see you get shot and bleed out?”

          “Yes.”

          “Were you dead?” she automatically let her hand trace over the bullet holes in his shirt. Why he hadn’t bothered to change, she didn’t know. Lucifer always looked impeccably dressed, it was odd seeing him blood stained and disheveled when he could have cleaned up.

          “I was most certainly dead, Detective. Back in Hell, in fact.”

          “So,” she finally let her gaze meet the brown eyes she’d become so familiar with. “You’re actually the Devil?”

          “I’ve been telling you that for months.”

          She nodded slowly. “Yes, well, I kind of thought you were just weird, ok?” Chloe leaned closer, pushing his half open shirt aside and ghosting her fingers over where there should have been scars or something at least, right?  

          “If I’d known all I needed to do to get you to touch me was to die, I’d have done it a long time ago.”

          She let herself smile at his trademark smirk and Chloe laid her hand flat on his chest. “Maze told me – snapped at me, actually, that you made a deal with G- your father, that you’d do what he wanted, if he saved me. Is that true?”

          Lucifer swallowed and looked like perhaps he was making a mental note to kick Mazikeen’s ass later. “Yes.”

          “Why?”

          “Because I didn’t want you dead? You didn’t deserve to die. Despite my less than stellar reputation, I only like to see evil punished.” Honest as always, but not always forthright with additional information. Lucifer seemed to be holding something back but Chloe didn’t push. At least she wouldn’t right now.

          “So, do you have horns?”

          He chuckled. “Sometimes.”

          Chloe immediately started thinking of every cliché she could remember.  
“Do you have a forked tail?”

          “I definitely do not have a tail, Detective.” He looked slightly offended by that. Without realizing it, she’d settled into his side, leaning her weight against him on the couch. His arm slid around her waist and she didn’t protest; Lucifer seemed content with just the contact.

          “So, do you play the fiddle? Possibly in Georgia?”

          “I’m sure I could, but I’d rather not. The Devil plays _piano_ as you well know. And no, I do not trade the souls of aspiring country music stars for talent, thank you.” Lucifer seemed to have relaxed though she could tell this day had taken its toll on him. His usual vibrancy was a bit dimmed.

          “When you’re not with me, you really are immortal? Nothing can hurt you?” Chloe felt even worse about shooting him knowing he’d never been injured like that before. It made sense to her now how they’d survived their first case together but she didn’t understand what she did that made him vulnerable.

          “All my Hell powers are fully operational when you aren’t with me, yes. Though there are still several things that _can_ hurt me at any time.” Chloe wondered what he was thinking being anywhere near her ever, given she made him mortal. It was no damn wonder Maze didn’t like her. She was directly endangering her boss.

          “Why does being around me un-allpowerful you?”

          He rubbed her back soothingly, obviously picking up on the guilt swirling around in the pit of her stomach.

          “I’m not sure, Chloe. I guess even the Devil has his kryptonite.”

          They were silent for a few moments.

          “Why L.A.? I would have pegged you for Vegas. Sin City and all that.” She laughed at his dramatic eye roll.

          “Too cliché. And it’s so damn hot in Vegas, there’s gamblers and addicts and tourists everywhere, it’s dreadfully crowded. It reminds me too much of Hell.”

          “There’s tourists in Hell?”

          “What kind of rubbish town do you think I’m running that no one wants to visit?” She arched a brow at that and he tacked on, “Aside from all the dead people, obviously.”


End file.
